EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM
by diego4560
Summary: Delia quiere viajar con su hijo , pero no puede ,entonces que pasaria si un pokemon le concede su deseo
1. Chapter 1

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM :PROLOGO

Hacia mucho tiempo que Ash se habia a Kalos, para cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon , mas sin embargo se sentia muy sola a pesar de que el profesor Oak la visitaba de vez en cuando junto con algunos de los pokemons de èl , queria estar con el , viajar a donde quiera que el vaya como lo hacia en su juventud, mas no podia debido a que no sabia que hacer y sentia que solo le estorbaria a su hijo .

Una noche calida de verano , Delia y su buen amigo Oak estaban charlando sobre los viajes de Ash hasta que el tema de su soledad salio a la luz:

-Vamos, Delia no te pongas asi, no me gusta verte triste ademas sabes que ash esta bien en Kalos y que volvera pronto - la consolaba el profesor, aunque era en vano ya que ella estaba soltando algunas lagrimas por sus ojos .

- Es solo que me gustaria viajar con el ,aunque sea solo una vez para saber que esta bien encaminado- admitia Delia quien estaba muy deprimida.

-Sabes que eso es un poco dificil , ademas sabes que cuando lo intentaste en Unova , apenas supo de la liga local se fue a competir dejante en laboratorio , sin mencionar que cuando volvio casi lloras al saber que se volveria a ir - menciona Oak pero se sintio muy mal al verla llorar y no era para menos en Unova pensaba que viajarian juntos pero no pudo ver ese sueño cumplido.

-Es que no quiero pederlo ,es mi unico hijo, ademas me recuerda tanto a su padre - Decia delia mirando a las estrellas , notando algo raro en el mismo cielo nocturno , un estrella fugaz parecia cayendo directamente hacia ella. - Sam no crees que esa estrella viene muy rapido-

-Ahora que la veo bien si, mejor vamonos - intentando tomarla del brazo, pero algo ocurrio , de repente la estrella empezo a acelerar sin darles tiempo a hacer algo .

Cerraron sus ojos , esperando el impacto pero este jamas llego , en su lugar vieron a un extraño pokemon de color blanco , con sombrero amarrillo en forma de estrella con algunas marcar en forma de lagrimas en sus ojos , su tamaño era como el de un bebe cosa que enternecio a Delia porque le recordaba a Ash de bebe, este estaba cansado y un poco asustado de estar con dos extraños... CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM: QUIERO CIUDARLO

Delia estaba conmovida al ver tal pokemon , sobre el suelo , estaba muy agotado y golpeado como si hubiera sido perseguido desde algun lugar muy lejano ;Oak por otro lado tenia miedo de que el pokemon se sintiera amenazado y atacara a los dos , iba a advertirle a Delia sobre cuando sin pensarlo dos veces ella se acerco un pequeño extraño temio por su vida pero para su sorpresa ella lo tenia entre sus brazos mesiendolo como un bebe y arrullandolo la escena daba mucha ternura .  
>-Sam debemos llevarlo al laboratorio esta muy herido- dijo Delia sacando de sus pensamientos al profesor.<br>-De acuerdo , vamonos rapido -respondio el profesor. En todo el camino Delia no dejaba abrazar al pequeño , a tal punto de no querer separarse de èl cuando llegaron al laboratorio quedandose toda la noche para ver que el evoluciona favorablemente , aunque Oak se estaba preocupado por dos cosas: primero como es que llego aqui ese pokemon y segundo porque fue directamente a Delia para empezar ,quizas mas tarde en la mañana sepa las razones pero por ahora solo deberia curar sus heridas.  
>-Sam , èl esta bien ¿verdad?- Pregunto Delia preocupada<br>-Si, estara bien aunque es raro ver a un Jirachi por estos lugares , pensadolo bien es raro ver uno- dijo el Profesor  
>-¿Jirachi? dime Sam porque es raro ver uno- Delia confundida por las palabras de Oak<br>- Veras - mostrandole la pantalla:  
><strong> Jirachi<strong>  
><strong> el Pokémon deseo. Se dice que puede cumplir un deseo a las personas que realmente lo necesitan y aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes.<strong>

-Vaya eso si que es sorprendente, pero donde habitan los Jirachis seguro sus papàs lo deben estar buscando o quizas tenga un entrenador - dijo una preocupada Delia por el pequeño  
>- De hecho , el es un pokemon legendario y por lo que se sabe se desconoce su origen por lo tanto es imposible que tengo entrenador o padres , de seguro el es perseguido por su increible habilidad de los deseos aunque ... -Explica Oak pero antes de que pudiera terminar el sonido de una videollamada le llamo la atencion -¿Quien podra a esta horas de la noche? - se preguntaba el mismo , grande fue su sorpresa al saber que la misma provenia desde un centro pokemon de Kalos.<br>-Hola profesor ¿como esta? - contesto un alegre Ash con un pikachu bastante animado en su hombro .  
>-Hola ash estoy bien dime como te va en tu viaje por la region Kalos , ya atrapaste algun nuevo pokemon - pregunto Oak al joven entrenador.<br>-A decir si pero , llame para saber como esta mi mamà , porque nadie me contesto en casa asi que pense que usted podria decirme como se encuentra ella - Contesto Ash , sorprendiendo al profesor pocas veces llamaba cuando estaba de viaje, quizas se debia a que casi nunca estaba cerca de un telefono o simplemente porque se le olvidaba .  
>- Si ella esta aqui ,Ash estabamos en tu casa , veras Tracey esta de vacaciones asi que tu mamà me ayuda un poco con tus pokemon- respondio , no queria decirle que hallaron un Jirachi y que estaba cuidandolo como si fuese un bebe seria demasiado riesgoso sobre porque era probable que quien lo estaba persiguiendo busque algun tipo de señal o algo que delate su ubicacion , asi que decidio no decirle nada por ahora. -Si quieres puedo pedirle que venga a saludarte -<br>- De acuerdo , y es genial que mi mamá lo ayude profesor- respondio el joven  
>- Delia ven a ver , quien te esta buscando - dijo mientras se levanto para buscar a la mujer que se encontraba cerca de la camilla en una habitacion contigua a la sala donde estaba el videomisor , acariciaba a Jirachi suavemente arrullandolo mientras estaba calmado , esta la llevo al pasado cuando su hacia lo mismo con su unico hijo ,derramando una lagrima que sin querrer toco el rostro del pokemon - Delia , ¿estas bien? -pregunto el profesor sacandola de sus pensamientos .<br>- Si que sucede , Sam - dijo limpiandose la mejilla por donde descendio la lagrima .  
>- Es Ash , quiere esta llamando desde Kalos y quiere hablar contigo- exclamo Oak. Ella se levanto de la camilla acomodando al pequeño en la misma , su rostro estaba iluminado y su mirada irradiaba felicidad fue corriendo rapidamente para hablar con su hijo.<p>

Mientras una fluida conversacion ocurria en la distancia entre madre e hijo , un extraño sujeto vestido con un capa de color azul oscuro acompañado de un Gengar y un Salamance miraba desde las montañas sin rumbo , buscando algo :  
>-Vaya el pequeño si que sabe como pelear , pero sin embargo no me rendire despues de todo no siempre logras despertar a Jirachi ,jejejejejejejeje - Dijo regresando a sus pokemons a las pokeballs que tenian una extraña marca en su parte superior.<p>

Volviendo a Pueblo Paleta, luego de la charla con su hijo Delia estaba mas calmada sabiendo de que estaba bien y con nuevos amigos en Kalos junto con una nueva chica , de alguna manera el siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguir que una chica lo siga . Pero ahora su preocupacion era el pokemon que estaba descansando en el laboratorio , siempre penso que los pokemon tenian al igual que los humanos padres que los cuidaban de pequeños pero imaginarlo peleando por su vida y mas en el estado en el que lo vio hizo que tomara una decision un tanto apresurada debido a su estado emocional :  
>- Quiero ciudarlo y ser su entrenadora , Sam- dijo Delia decidida.<br>- ¿Que , lo dices en serio?- pregunto un tanto confunso Sam . Asintiendo con un gesto firme y decidido , recordandole a Ash cuando lo aconsejo en la final de la Batalla de La Frontera .  
>- ¿Quieres una pokeball o traes alguna contigo ? - pregunto el profesor.<br>- Mimey no tiene una , pero es mi pokemon- dijo Delia ,siendo que Mister mime llamo a su puerta ese dia para pedirle comida para luego quedarse para simpre .  
>-Pero Jirachi no es un pokemon comun y corriente , y dudo mucho que simplemente se quiera quedarse contigo , hablando de eso le dijiste algo a Ash respecto a esto - aclarando la situacion Oak sabia a pesar de los deseos de su amiga, veia algo dificil el panorama<br>-Por supuesto que no , pero ...- iba continuar con su intento de quedarse con el pequeño pokemon ,pero una voz muy suave e infantil los interrumpio .  
>- ¿Quien es Ash ?- pregunto esa voz , ambos miraron de donde provenia esa voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Jirachi parado mirandolos con notando que estaba desorientado ...CONTINUARA<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 3

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM:MAMÀ

Estaba desesperado , confundido y sobretodo preocupado ya que desde hace diez minutos su invitada estaba arruyando como un bebe al pokemon capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo pero algo andaba mal , no recorbada que este tipo de pokemon era nativo de Kanto ,Ash le conto que hace algun tiempo se topo con uno parecido en Decolora pero eso era imposible estaba al otro lado del mundo. Fue entonces cuando noto que Delia se le acercaba con el pequeñin en sus brazos porque este la acepto como su "mami" cuando hablaron.

COMIENZO DE FLASH BLACK  
><strong><em> -¿quien es Ash?- Preguntaba Jirachi parandose con dificultad debido a que todavia estaba debil.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Es mi hijo y yo soy mamà , sabes donde estan tus padres , pequeñin- Respondia la castaña mientras el destinatario solo la miraba confundido por tal respuesta.<em>**  
><strong><em> -¿Mamà? ¿Padres? - Decia Jirachi quien estaba confundido por esos terminos.<em>**  
><strong><em> -No tienes verdad? algun amigo o que cuide de ti - Insiste Delia pensando que recibiria alguna respuesta positiva por parte de èl.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Estoy un poco cansado - Decia intentandose parar , pero al intentar levitar solo alcanzo elevarse unos centimetros de la camilla antes de llegar al suelo lo tomo entre sus brazos , este intento zafarse pero ella lo calmaba diciendole que no lo lastimaria. - Tu eres una mamà ?- Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa ya que no la esperaba<em>**  
><strong><em> - Asi es , pequeñin - Respondia ella un poco temblorosa .<em>**  
><strong><em> -Ayudame un ser muy raro me esta siguiendo - Decia mientras la miraba con ojos cristalinos y una voz llena de miedo y pavor al recordar ese duro despertar - ¿Quieres ser mi mamà?<em>**  
><strong><em> La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa nunca le hicieron esa propuesta ni en sus mas locos sueños , pero ahora tenia que decidir asi que tomando las riendas del asunto decidio ser la madre de Jirachi quizas guiada por sus sentimientos debido a la escena frente a sus ojos<em>**.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

**_ -Me lo llevare a casa , debe descansar en una comoda cuna - Decia Delia con una sonrisa mientras el pequeñin se acurrucaba en su pecho _**  
><strong><em> -¿Cuna? Espera ,no creo que sea seguro sacarlo de aqui- Decia Oak que intentaba que no se valla del laboratorio<em>**  
><strong><em> -Tranquilo Samuel va a estar bien , esta en buenas manos , ademas no le dire a nadie sobre èl - Respondia esta con una sonrisa.<em>**  
><strong><em> -No es que no confie en ti , pero llamaria mucho la atencion que andaras en la calle con èl - Argumentaba rapidamente para evitar que se vaya mientras intentaba tomar a Jirachi pero este hizo algo inesperado ,usando Proteccion cubrio a Delia para evitar que sea tocada<em>**  
><strong><em> - Creo que alguien no pìensa igual ¿no lo crees asi ,Samuel? -Decia la castaña con una sonrisa mientras la tecnica usada se desvanecia.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Quiero irme con mamà , ella me protegera - Exclama Jirachi mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de esta.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Esta bien de acuerdo , solo no llames la atencion y avisame si notas algo extraño en èl - Decia Oak viendo a Delia irradiando de felicidad como nunca antes.<em> **

Asi que emprendiendo un rapido camino a casa con Jirachi comenzaba a pensar en lo grandioso que seria el siguiente dia pues harian muchas cosas ,entre ellas conocerse un poco mas, al llegar a casa Mister mime la recibio alegremente aunque se sorprendio al ver que no venia sola le explico estaria con ellos un tiempo asi que serian tres en el hogar de ahora en mas. Despues de bajar la antigua cuna de Ash , la cual estaba en bueno estado solo tuvo que cambiarle las sabanas decidio colocarlo alli para que descanse, viejos recuerdos asomaban a su mente un tanto lejanos pero para ella parece que hubieran pasado ayer.  
><strong><em> -Sabes mimey algunas veces pienso que el tiempo paso muy rapido , parace que fue ayer que empezo su viaje pokemon pero en realidad han pasado muchos años .Tanto el como su padre aspiran a ser los mejores pero a veces me pregunto si deberia ir con èl - Decia Delia quien sentia que su lugar no estaba en Pueblo Paleta sino en Kalos junto con su amado hijo pero como haria sentia que su presencia lo distraeria de su meta - A veces desearia poder tener su edad para volver a viajar pero solo es un lindo deseo -Agregaba al final para luego irse a dormir , Mister mime la observaba muy triste no podia hacer mucho , solo podia ser su acompañante , entonces antes de tambien domirse noto que su visitante estaba cerca de ellos.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Ella es la mejor mamà ¿ no crees?- Decia cuando se paraba de su cuna , empezando a levitar por toda la habitacion ,Mister mime estaba un poco nervioso pues este empezaba a flotar por toda la habitacion muy contento demostrando su agrado de ser acogido pero hubo algo que le llamo la atencion una imagen , una foto que lo hizo detenerse era de ella y Ash cuando era pequeño noto que su sonrisa era asombrosa irradiando una luz muy especial.<em>**

**_ -Mime mime mister mime (oye ten cuidado esa foto es muy valiosa) - Decia el pokemon mimo bastante nervioso pues estaba cerca de la foto mas apreciada ._**  
><strong><em> -No te preocuopes , no hare nada , mamà se ve muy feliz pero ¿sabes quien es el ?- Preguntaba Jirachi mientras señalaba al hijo. <em>**  
><strong><em> -Mime mime mime (su hijo y esta de viaje)-Respondio su pregunta el otro. <em>**  
><strong><em> -¿Su hijo ? ¿pero porque dejo sola a mamà?- Decia un poco triste el legendario pokemon. <em>**  
><strong><em> -Mime mister mime mister mime (no lo hace a proposito , el sigue su sueño)- Contesto Mister mime un triste sabiendo que Delia desea estar al lado de su hijo.<em>**

Quizas fue casualidad o mera coincidencia , pero se desperto sobresaltada , al parecer tuvo un mal sueño porque tenia los ojos lloroso se sorprendio de ver a Jirachi en su habitacion ya recuperado , fue entonces que se relajo y le mostro una sonrisa sincera al pequeñin quien vio toda la escena un poco asustado

**_ -Mamà estas bien?- Pregunto el , mientras se acercaba_**  
><strong><em> -Si , solo tuve un mal sueño pero ya paso- Contesto la castaña tomandolo entre sus brazos para acurucarlo<em>**  
><strong><em> -Extrañas a tu hijo ¿Verdad , mamà? - Dijo sorprendiendola un poco, si bien le conto algo nunca le dijo sus sentimientos.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Un poco , algunas veces me pregunto como estara o que hace . Me gustaria estar a su lado en ese viaje - Hablaba con un tono melancolico y lleno de tristeza.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Entonces porque no vas con èl , creo estaria feliz de que lo acompañes- Respondia inocentemente el pequeño pokemon estrella <em>**  
><strong><em> -Me encantaria pero solo lo incomodaria y lo distraeria , si volviese a tener su edad quizas lo haria pero ahora debo cuidarte a ti - Respondia la castaña con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba en la frente .<em>**  
>Fue entonces que noto la sinceridad de sus palabras decidio hacer algo por ella, sabia de su deseo , la sinceridad de sus sentimientos , acumulando todo su poder empezo dar rienda suelta su magia dandole al cuerpo de Delia un cambio un tanto radical , un destello azul que la cubrio sonriendo luego se dispuso a dormir de nuevo a su lado<p>

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Oak , el ambiente era bastante tenso ya que el profesor descubrio algo alarmante sobre su visitante nocturno , asi que llamo a Gary quien estaba en Ciudad Carmin de vuelta de Sinnoh .  
><strong><em> -¿Hablas en serio , abuelo , puede que sea un Ditto transformado ? -Decia Gary un tanto incredulo luego de escuchar el relato de los hechos desde la llegada hasta su descanso en la casa de los Ketchum<em>**  
><strong><em> - Creeme ni siquiera yo me lo creo , pero si fuese asi la marca que te mostre tendria que haberlo vuelto a su forma original - Respondia el profesor quien descubrio un marca con forma de ojo ovalada de centro rojo con varias puas rodeandolo debajo del brazo izquierdo del pequeñin .<em>**  
><strong><em> -Por la forma que me describiste son efectos del ataque mal de ojo pero no deberia durar mas alla de unos minutos, pero que lastimen de esa forma, jamas se ha escuchado, incluso los pokemon legendarios son inmunes a sus efectos debido a inmenso poder de proteccion -Argumentaba el joven de cabellos castaño<em>**  
><strong><em> -Sin embargo , el simbolo en cuestion tiene un origen bastante oscuro y antiguo, Gary debemos proteger a Delia y Jirachi porque ahora el la ve como su mamà y nada hara que cambie de parecer con respeto a eso - Decia el profesor quien dejaba en claro que esto escapaba a todo lo conocido.<em>**  
><strong><em> -¿A que te refieres , abuelo? -Pregunto èl<em>**  
><strong><em> -Sera mejor que vengas aqui , te lo explicare mejor - Decia el profesor .<em>**  
><strong><em> -Como digas abuelo llegare al pueblo mañana a primera a hora nos vemos- Asentia un tanto dudoso su nieto<em> **

En las montañas , un extraño sujeto caminaba lentamente mientras parecia buscar algo cuando se detuvo y una sombra detras suyo surgio mostrando un sonrisa burlona , un gengar bastante grande , este dirigio a el.  
><strong><em> -Lo encontraste - Dijo.<em>**  
><strong><em> -Gen (si)- Asentia el pokemon. <em>**  
><strong><em> -¿Que tan lejos esta?- Volvio a preguntar<em>**  
><strong><em> -Gengar gen (como a dos dias) - Respondio el mientras , su amo parecia enterderle<em>**  
><strong><em> -Guiame , tenemos que encotrarlo aunque no puede irse a muy lejos tu ataque fue perfecto - Argumento el mientras volvia emprender su camino. CONTINUARA...<br>_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y/O AGREGARME COMO FAVORITO SEGUIRE TRABAJANDO PARA MEJORAR LAS HISTORIAS_**

**_GRACIAS POR COMENTAR A DANTE _**

**_ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO_**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM: LAS SOMBRAS VUELVEN

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en Pueblo Paleta y con ello un nuevo comienzo para cierto persona que se levanta de su cama con mas energia de lo normal , como renovaba , estirandose se disponia a comenzar su rutina diaria pero notando algo raro , que sus pies no llegaban al piso de su habitacion tambien vio que su pelo esta algo largo quizas demasiado como para recordarlo ignorando todo esto se dirigio al baño para lavar su rostro , noto algo en el espejo se veia mas joven rapidamente salio del baño para verse en el espejo de su habitacion , llevandose un sorpresa inmensa al verse como cuando tenia diez años de edad pegando un grito que posiblemente medio hubiera escuchado.  
>-Aaaahhh que ..que me paso , me veo como una niña - decia Delia algo shockeada por su nueva apariencia.<br>-Te gusta mamà , ahora si podras viajar con tu hijo por todo el mundo - respondia un voz muy infantil tras de si.  
>-¿Jirachi tu me hiciste esto, pero porque?-agregaba la castaña<br>-Tu quieres viajar con tu hijo , ahora puedes hacerlo ...me llevarias contigo mami -decia alegremente el pequeño mientras revoloteaba alrededor suyo para terminar en sus brazos dandole una mirada con ojos tiernos la cual no pudo resistir.  
>-Si pero como le explicare esto a Sam ,ademas debo buscar algo ropa acorde a mi nuevo cuerpo creo que en atico debo tener algo- decia Delia mientras se disponia a prepararse para comenzar una aventura algo tardia. Emocionandose al ver que sus viejas ropas le quedaba perfectamente preparandose para lo mas dificil converser al profesor de que es ella y dejarla comenzar su viaje con Jirachi , Mister Mime quien se asusto luego llorro al pensar que Delia desaparecio pero alegrandose de que solo rejuvenecio demasiado pero seguia siendo la misma.<br>Mientras estos hechos ocurrian , Gary luciendo su ropa de Sinnoh con una larga bata blanca por fin llego al laboratorio bastante intrigado por lo que su abuelo le comentado resultando bastante raro un Jirachi en Kanto y mas aun un simbolo antiguo en su eso a un lado se alegraba de volver a casa despues de todo quizas no en las circunstancias deseadas pero algo es algo , siendo recibido por este alegremente .  
>-Abuelo vine tan rapido como pude , veo que sigues cediendo a los peticiones de la mamà de ash como siempre -decia el castaño con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca provocando en el mayor un pequeño suspiro.<br>-Creo que tienes un poco de razon , pero supongo que no podia forzar al pequeño a quedarse , sin embargo creo que debo mostrarte lo que encontre en sala sera mas seguro -contestaba el profesor eso con seriedad.  
>-De acuerdo , tambien investigue un poco acerca de eso ,pero no encontre mucho solo dice que fueron una especie de secta antigua que utilizaba magia de pokemon fantasma su blanco eran los legendarios de tamaño menor como Jirachi , Manaphy o Mew entre otros que guardan un gran poder o capacidad especial -exclamaba Gary sorprendiendo a Samuel Oak creyendo que no habria investigado nada relacionado.<br>Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que entraron a la sala principal donde una mesa con varios libros antiguos marcados Oak habia encontrado lo que el denominaba la parte mas oscura de la historia pokemon de Kanto abriendo la puerta a algo que quizas penso enterrado , Gary al principio penso que solo se desvelo en sus investigaciones como de costumbre pero al notar como su abuelo se sentaba en uno de los sillones tomando uno de los papeles , no espero que las cosas sean tan malas como estarian apunto de ser.  
>-Hace mucho tiempo cuando las pokebolas eran para algunos , surgieron los cazadores sombrios , pero no eran cualquier tipo de cazadores estos no usaban redes o algun tipo de arma para la captura . -decia el profesor comenzando su relato .<br>-Entonces que usaban , segun lei usaban magia o algo parecido pero no se especifica que tipo era- decia el joven investigador.  
>-Usaban tanto magia como pokemon , pero no cualquier tipo , usaban tipos fantasma , siniestro , psiquico y algunos elementos que no vienen al caso explicartelos . El punto es que sus objetivos eran al principio pokemon comunes y corrientes pero despues empezaron a cazar legendarios haciendo que estos empezaran rehuir a los humanos ,sus metodos de captura eran terribles causando en varias ocasiones un considerable daño al pokemon o su deceso - relataba el profesor mostrando una mueca de desagrado al saber que ellos estaban de vuelta.<br>-¿Pero porque hacian eso? - agregaba Gary  
>-En aquel entonces un pokemon poderoso en poder de alguna persona significaba una gran reputacion imaginate entonces a alguien que poseyera un legendario , hubiera significado una guerra sin cuartel sin mencionar el desastre que eso causaria . -decia Oak sorprendiendo pero continuando con su relato - afortunadamente ninguno de estos pudo capturar legendario alguno pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otros pokemon , llegaron a su fin cuando las pokebolas eran accesibles a todo el mundo y mas cuando se criminalizaron sus actividades .<br>-Pero si entonces , ellos desaparecieron porque este simbolo aparecio - puntualizo Gary  
>-Eso no lo se , pero algo estoy es que si , Jirachi esta perseguido por uno de estos las cosas se pondran dificiles debemos asegurarnos de guardar el secreto lo mejor que podamos- decia seriamente Oak ademas no podia decirle nada a Delia ella era inocente en todo esto , pero separarlos aun cuando sean razones valederas le romperia el corazon.<br>-¿Y la mamà de Ash sabe algo ? o ¿ Ash sabe que ahora ella tiene a Jirachi- pregunto algo preocupado su nieto .  
>-No , ni siquiera ella se lo menciono cuando la llamo por telefono desde Kalos , pienso que es mejor asi no debemos preocuparla . Dejemosla disfrutar de este momento de felicidad que tiene -argumentaba su abuelo con sabiduria despues de todo fue en varias ocasiones su pañuelo de lagrimas .<br>-¿Kalos , eh ? quizas despues de que esto pase , deberia ir a investigar esa region , oi que el profesor de la region realiza un importante avance en el campo de la evolucion pero yendo un paso mas alla del que va el Profesor Rowan , dime que te conto Ash - exclamo Gary saca  
>-Cierto quizas debas ir a alla , quizas encuentres algo interesante pero volviendo al tema deberiamos...-decia el profesor pero de repente el tiembre del laboratorio sono , llamando su atencion pues no recordaba que nuevo entrenador comenzaria su viaje.<br>-¿Abuelo tenias que preparar el inicial algun entrenador nuevo el dia de hoy ?-agrego Gary .  
>-No creo que no , pero se me debe haber olvidado sin Tracey y todo este asunto algunas veces dependo demasiado de èl -agrego mientras se rescaba la nuca mostrando un mueca de gracias algunas veces pensaba que no debia haberle dado vacaciones.<br>-De acuerdo, si quieres voy a recibir al entrenador, de seguro de ser algun chico que cree que puede conquistar la liga en un solo intento -comento Gary con risas  
>-Bien hazlo pasar , dile que espere en la sala principal mientras busco la pokedex y los pokemon de principiante - dijo Oak mientras preparaba su discurso de bienvenida pero no espero lo pronto vendria .<p>

Delia estaba algo nerviosa , Jirachi la habia convertido en una niña y le prometio a que irian de viaje , mas en especifico con su hijo pero para ello necesitarian un pokemon inicial si bien Mister mime sabia pelear no sabia sus habilidades mientras que a su pequeño visitante no queria verlo pelear , habiendose vestido con una remera azul sin mangas , falda roja corta con zapatillas blancas y medias blancas llevando de accesorios un sombrero blanco y gran bolso amarillo donde Jirachi esta escondido se dirigio al laboratorio tocando el timbre , esperando que su plan funcione , cuando Gary abrio la puerta quedo sorprendido y sonrojado por la belleza - segun el- estaba parada en la puerta con su largo cabello castaño largo , sus ojos color avellana y su delicada figurada. ...CONTINUARA

PERDON LA DEMORA PERO EL FIC LOS HIJOS DE ASH ME ESTA LLEVANDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO ADEMAS DE QUE MIS OBLIGACIONES ME JODEN ,PERO NO DEJARE MORIR LA HISTORIA O LE PONDRE UN FINAL TONTO LOS QUE ME LEEN SABE QUE ESTAS HISTORIAS TIENEN UNA ESCENCIA QUE NO DEBE SER CORROMPIDA PREFIERO QUE QUEDE EN SUSPENSO A CAGAR EL FIC

zorustar quizas algun dia lo tengas

Fernando gracias por leerme y perdon la demora

Dante gracias por leerme y perdon la demora


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM : MI NOMBRE ES DE...LEAF

Al llegar al laboratorio Delia no contaba con que Gary estuviera alli , ni menos que se comportara de manera tan ...tan tan lindo con ella , ya que desde que puso un pie alli la tenia como una princesa e incluso empezo contarle sobre sus aventuras , recomendandole que pokemon capturar durante su viaje e incluso ofreciendose a acompañarla , si bien lo veia todo divertida sus planes eran otros .Luego de conseguir la pokedex volaria a Kalos si bien no sabria donde podia estar Ash quizas preguntando por èl lo encontraria o al menos eso intentaria . Ahora sus preocupaciones eran otras debia conseguir un pokemon inicial , una pokedex y sobre todas las cosas imperdir que el profesor Oak descubra su identidad aunque quizas su disfraz la ayude un poco.

** -Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi , cuentame de ti ¿que te inspiro a ser entrenadora pokemon?-dijo Gary llamando la atencion de la castaña quien esta algo impaciente por la demora del profesor.**  
><strong> -Eeemm ... lo que me motivo es un viejo amigo,èl lleva un tiempo viajando ademas de que le prometi que algun dia nos encontrariamos y tendriamos una batalla pokemon - respondio rapidamente con una sonrisa causando un sonrojo en Gary quien se dio vuelta rapidamente.<strong>  
><strong> -De acuerdo ,enseguida vendra mi abuelo el te dara tu primer pokemon y si quieres te puedo ayudar en tu viaje, siempre es mejor viajar con alguien -respondio el joven lledonse a buscar a su abuelo quien estaba tardando demasiado.<strong>

Mientras Gary luchaba para no ver directamente a los ojos a su visitante , su abuelo peleaba con su memoria ya que si bien encontro a los pokemon , tenia otro problema.  
><strong> -¿Donde la habre dejado , se que siempre la pongo aqui a las nuevas pokedex ? -exclama Oak algo cansado de revolver los cajones y compartimentos de su despacho.<strong>  
><strong> -Creo que las pusiste donde simpre , pero veo que el tener un asistente te oxido un poco -decia su nieto parado en la puerta mientras sostenia la pokedex , quien notaba que se habia tardado demasiado<strong>  
><strong> -Pero que ...¿donde estaba? las busque por todas partes -dijo este.<strong>  
><strong> -En el armario de tu laboratorio , Tracey me dijo que las puso alli luego de que reordenar el laboratorio hace tiempo - respondia mientras se acerca al mismo.<strong>  
><strong> -Creo que empeze a depender mucho de èl ultimamente , pero en fin donde esta el entrenador novato - exclama mientras tomaba el dispositivo preparando su discurso de bienvenida ya que debia mostrar que lo esperaba aunque no fuese asi.<strong>  
><strong> -Esta en la sala y es una , muy hermosa en verdad sabes , creo que deberia acompañarla ... - Pero cambio sus palabras cuando noto que su abuelo no lo veia de mala gana - ..en su elecciòn para aconsejarla tu sabes abuelo , como futuro profesor pokemon debo ayudarla .<strong>  
><strong> -Si tu lo dices , y dime como se llama la chica - contesto este ignorando las intenciones de Gary .<strong>

Luego de esta charla , ambos pasaron a la sala principal donde aguardaba , a simple de ambos era una chica mas pero luego el Profesor sentia que conocia a la chica de antes o que al menos la vio en otra ocasion , pero retiro eso de sus pensamientos no era el momento de ponerse nostalgico .  
><strong>-Hola bienvenida , yo soy el Profesor Oak me dedico a la investigacion de los pokemon tambien soy el encargado darles a los entrenadores novatos su primer pokemon , pudiendo elegir entre chamander , bulbasaur , squirtle como acompañantes , dime ¿cual es el tu nombre aspirante? - decia alegremente pero la sensacion de haberla visto esto antes lo empezaba a invadir.<strong>  
><strong> -Hola Profesor mi nombre es...de...leaf me llamo leaf y quiero comenzar mi viaje pokemon -decia alegremente dejando de lado su nerviosismo ya que casi dice su nombre real y arruina su plan .<strong>  
><strong> -De acuerdo Leaf...- en ese momento ese momento ese nombre movio algo dentro suyo sabia que lo oyo alguna vez -dime que pokemon llevaras como compañero de viaje - finalizo Oak mientras lanzaba las pokebolas al aire surgiendo de estas los iniciales de kanto llenos de fuerzas y entusiamos.<strong>  
><strong> -¿y bien Leaf cual vas a elegir? -pregunto Gary a una concentrada entrenadora quien empezo a ver en squirtle un amigo evocando quizas a su nostalgia por su viejo compañero.<strong>  
><strong> -Voy a elegir a este pequeñin , espero nos llevemos bien-dijo tomando al pokemon de su caparazon para colocarlo en su busto , dejando que la nostalgia la invada , Oak al ver esa imagen tenia una corazona, mala en verdad,ya que significa que algo imposible paso en verdad.<strong>  
><strong> -Excelente eleccion Leaf , voy por las otras pokebolas y tu pokedex para que comiences tu traviesia -Dijo este mintiendo ya que siempre las tuvo consigo pero queria sacarse una duda - Gary podrias esperarme aqui con ella , si no te importa.<strong>  
><strong> -Claro abuelo no hay problema , ya la cuidare ... Leaf dejame decirte que hiciste una gran eleccion la mejor de todas - respondia sin prestarle atencion ya que sus ojos estaban en la visitante .<strong>

Cerca de la ruta a Puebla Paleta una persona cuyas ropas no dejaba ver sus facciones caminaba lentamente como si el tiempo no le importase sin embargo se detuvo al notar que su Gengar estaba delante suyo  
><strong>-¿Y bien como es el lugar?-dijo este<strong>  
><strong> -Gengar gengar geeen gar ( Solo es un pequeño pueblo )- dijo este con su sonrisa burlona<strong>  
><strong> -Algo de lo que deba preocuparme al llegar. -respondio el encapuchado <strong>  
><strong> -Gengar gen gen gengar ( nada solo hay un laboratorio) -contesto la sombra sin perder su sonrisa<strong>  
><strong> -Bien continuemos , no perder mas tiempo el sello que le colocamos no lo dejera ir muy lejos pero su efecto durara al menos 20 dias <strong>  
><strong>asi que tenemos trabajo que hacer -pronuncio con decesion , haria la capturia sin importar nada aun cuando su objetivo no estuviera solo.<strong>

De regreso al laboratorio todo era alegria y diversion por parte de Delia al parecer su plan marchaba a la perfeccion y pronto partiria a Kalos claro que antes de irse le dejaria una nota al profesor para que cuide su casa o al menos la vea porque se llevaria a Mister Mime con ella bajo la excusa de que un pariente necesitaba su ayuda . Por otra mas precisamente en el despacho de Oak , la cosa era distinta finalmente luego de ver una foto de su adolescencia cayo en cuenta de quien era la chica pero no tenia pruebas todo era una mera coincidencia , sin embargo tenia un as bajo la manga era ariesgado pero debia al menos intentarlo . Asi dirigiendose nuevamente a la sala principal puso en marcha su plan :  
><strong>-Leaf , aqui tienes tu pokedex y demas pokebolas junto con la de squirtle- dijo interrumpiendo subitamente el momento alegre de esta.<strong>  
><strong> -Gracias profesor , ahora comenzare mi viaje espero alcanzar pronto a mi amigo- respondio con una alegre sonrisa, lo sabia esa sonrisa solo le pertenecia a una sola persona<strong>  
><strong> -Te deseo suerte solo espero que te encuentres muy pronto con èl , por cierto - dijo mientras se ponia de espalda acercandose a una ventana -hace tiempo que no veia ese sombrero , recuerdo que una vez se lo di a una chica -. Delia empezo a temer lo peor ya que sabia lo que se venia.<strong>  
><strong> -Eeehh , abuelo que estas diciendo no te entiendo- intervino Gary algo dudoso ya que la entrenadora se mostraba algo nerviosa , temerosa e incluso parecia temblar.<strong>  
><strong> -Vamos Delia porque no nos dice la verdad , despues de todo tanto como el sombrero y el bolso te los di hace tiempo atras , lo se -contesto seriamente haciendo que la misma cayera de rodilla al piso .<strong>  
><strong> -¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito Gary mientras mientras la veia<strong> CONTINUARA...

PERDON LA DEMORA PERO CON LA UNI Y EL TRABAJO , TENGO POCO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO HAGO QUE VALGA LA PENA LA ESPERA , POR CIERTO SI HAN LEIDO EL FIC DEL PADRE DE ASH ME GUSTARIA QUE COMENTARAN SI QUIEREN FINAL TRISTE O FELIZ

GRACIAS A TODOS LEER Y COMENTAR HACEN QUE TODO VALGA LA PENA , DESCUIDEN TRATARE DE QUE LOS OTROS FICS TAMBIEN SE ACTUALIZEN RAPIDO

Lokerd seria genial pero tengo planes mas interesantes

aaaaaal seria genial pero tengo planes mas interesantes e incluso algo mejor

pdsntk

tengo otro plan

Fernando gracias por leer y comentar

Dante por leer y comentar

WerewolfMazuko117

por leer y comentar GRACIAS

zardX

por leer y comentar GRACIAS


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM : CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA

Raramente el Profesor Oak se encontraba con sorpresas en su laboratorio mucho menos con pokemon llamados legendarios ,los cuales siempre eran un mito mas que nada , sin embargo las ultimas horas parecian mas un sueño loco pero desde la noche hasta ahora no habia podido dormir tranquilo primero un Jirachi llega a Pueblo Paleta para quedarse con la madre de uno de sus entrenadores , segundo un antiguo mal que penso enterrado y olvidado parace hacer resurgido con mas fuerza y para coronar todo Delia se convirtio en un niña para irse de viaje a Kalos descubriendola a tiempo aun se preguntaba que haria no podia decirle a su hijo esta noticia lo impactaria demasiado pero sus problemas solo comenzaban.

En la sala principal sentado en una silla temblando e incluso asustado Gary se preguntaba si lo que veia era real una foto de Delia en el pasado con las mismas ropas de ahora pensando que habia metido la pata al tratar de enamorarla con su personalidad se disculpaba rapidamente

**-Perdon , perdon , perdon , perdon , perdon , perdon , perdon , perdon ...no sabia , de verdad Señora Ketchum , le juro que no tenia ni idea -repitia una y otra vez para que quede claro que no era su intencion intentar pasarse de listo con ella.**

** -Descuida Gary , no te preocupes estoy segura de que a las chicas de hoy les debe gustar que las acompañen en su viaje -respondia sonriente Leaf para calmarlo , aunque su temor radicaba ahora en la decision que Oak tomara pues podria llegar a quitarle a Jirachi de alguna forma como a su reciente pokemon.**

** -¿Como lo hiciste ? supongo que Jirachi tiene algo que ver , pues hasta donde se Mister mime no podria haberlo hecho- preguntaba el Profesor quiera pensar que era mentira o que era una ilusion creada por el sueño sumado al cansancio pero no .**

** -El quiere viajar a Kalos y yo cumplire mi promesa despues de todo , soy su mamà -respondio la castaña mientras el pequeñin salia de su bolso para acurrucarse en el pecho de esta. La escena en cuestion lo dejaba entre la espada y la pared sabien lo voluble que son los sentimientos de estos mas sumado al hecho de que ahora tenian que volverla a la normalidad otra vez complicaba aun mas las cosas.**

** -Sabes que lo acabas de hacer es muy arriesgado y loco ...eso es algo que esperaria de tu hijo no de ti...Delia dime como haras para irte a Kalos - decia Sam con la esperanza de hacerla desistir quizas con los años ella perdio ese espiritu aventurero que la caracterizo siendo Ash quien lo heredere .**

** -Ire a Viridian tomare un vuelo quiero viajar , si no estas de acuerdo lo hare de todas formas ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ver Ash sin tener una excusa , lo hare ademas tengo una promesa que cumplir - decia mientras veia a esos profundos ojitos negros llenos de ternura y acariciaba su cabeza era increible para ella pensar que alguien tan pequeño y tierno estuviera en peligro sin nadie que lo protegiera quizas esto la hizo olvidar de que tenia un legendario como acompañante.**

** -No creo que sea una buena idea , como se supone que lo haras pasar sin que sospechen de ti ,ademas recuerda que no puedes usar tu identificacion como Delia ya que bueno ...tu sabes tu actual apariencia ...- debia hacerla desistir odiaba ser el malo pero si queria que ella no tenga problemas debia hacerlo por su bien .**

** -¿Por que lo haces ? porque siempre quieres que me quede como la triste ama de casa que me converti hace tiempo -dijo ensombresiendo su rostro en principio tenia razon , Leaf sentia que su plan de venia abajo desde sus cimientos.**

** -Abuelo.. no estas siendo muy cruel ...digo deberiamos al menos ...darle una oportunidad como entrenadora -dijo Gary intentando argumentar algo pero no era el apoyo que su abuelo espera.**

** -Gary quizas debas dejarnos solos , ella y yo debemos hablar sobre esto- dijo seriamente haciendo que Delia empiece a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas porque sabia lo que venia .**

** -¡YO NO DEJARE QUE ME SEPARES DE JIRACHI !-dijo fuertemente la chica mientras se aferraba al pequeñin disponiendose a correr lejos de alli aun si eso significaba no volver a Pueblo Paleta iria a Kalos como sea.**

** -Señora Ketchum creo que deberia calmarse estoy seguro que mi abuelo , solo quiere lo mejor para usted ¿no es asi ? -dijo Gary para tranquilizarla , el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso mas todavia si la chica era amenzada sabia el poder que se podia despertar pues a pesar de su tamaño con un legendario no se juega . Para su suerte o destino ya marcado un telefono sono rompiendo ese ambiente tenso para su fortuna diciendole que volveria luego para decidir lo que harian de ahora en mas.**

Lejos de alli el extraño visitante se acercaba a paso veloz a su presa confiado de que al llegar no tendria problemas en recuperarlo tambien se dio el lujo de cambiarse de ropa para acercarse sin preocupaciones vistiendo una chaqueta negra sobre una remera roja con pantalones azules y una zapatillas negras cubriendo su cabeza con una gorra y unos lentes preparo su plan.

** -Bien con esto sera suficiente , no habra fallas esta vez , Gengar el lugar tiene algun obstaculo del cual preocuparme? - dijo mientras miraba el lugar desde una cumbre .**

** -Gen (no) - respondio el pokemon sombra.**

** -Bien solo espero no demorar mucho , nuestro cliente espera tener ese pokemon en diez dias - dijo mientras comezaba su camino al mismo. Siendo tranquilo este sin sobresaltos pensando que seria un toma y corre sin rodeos , que equivocado estaba.**

** -¿Estas segura de esto ,Agatha? no creo que sea necesario -decia Oak luego de charlar con su amiga de la juventud a pesar del tiempo su amistad perduro ya que ambos iniciaron sus carreras solo que el se dedico a la investigacion y ella a las batallas.**

** -Sabes que me gustaria que fuese mentira pero reconoci el simbolo de inmediato , recuerdas lo que paso en la Cueva Celeste hace 30 años atras ¿verdad? -respondio ella mientras cerraba los ojos para meditar sobre lo acontecido en ese tiempo.**

** -No puede ser , esa persona cayo en la oscuridad de sus abismos hace tiempo no puede ser la misma- dijo sorprendido e impactado , no podia ser el mismo sujeto .**

** -Me temo que asi es , escucha deben irse de alli lo mas rapido posible no importa donde luego yo te alcanzare , le pedire a Lance y sus hombres G que nos ayuden pero no le digas nada a nadie de acuerdo ¿si? - respondio la veterana elite 4 quien sabia que los rangers eran inutiles ya que se dedicarian a estorbar .**

** -Solo hay un lugar donde pueda ir pero ... seria darle lo que ella quiere- dijo Oak sorprendiendo a su receptor quien penso que seria un discusion larga pero rapidamente acepto.**

** -¿Algun problema , Sam ? si es por el viaje la liga te proporcionara los boletos para el destino que guste **-agrego Agatha pensando su duda. En la mente del profesor un mar de dudas y problemas surgian como irse y dejar a Tracey con un cazador sombrio , quedarse y enfrentar un mal que penso extinto con pocas chances de ganar mas aun con la posibilidad de que sus seres amados sean lastimados o la posibilidad que se nego a tomar irse de Kanto a...Kalos con la excusa de investigar el trabajo de Cipres elegiendo esta ultima le informa a su amiga su decision pidiendo tres pasajes :uno para el y sus "asistentes temporales" diciendole que ellos no sabian del pokemon en cuestion. Regresando a la sala de nuevo noto que su invitada estaba sentada en el sofa , Gary a un lado consolandola y Jirachi tambien aunque este parecia querrer derramar lagrimas tambien , sabia que se arrepentiria por el resto de su vida pero no tenia otra opcion asi que dio la noticia.

**-Delia debido a que recibi una llamada muy importante de parte del Profesor Cipres en Kalos decidi viajar y como no abra nadie que te vigile o ayude vendras conmigo junto con Gary posiblemente veamos a Ash en el camino si tenemos suerte -**anuncio seriamente aunque en el fondo sabia que esto era una derrota, Gary se quedo sin palabras pero la que dio un salto de alegria fue Delia quien no oculto su sorpresa tan que abrazo al profesor. Luego de eso todos abordaron el jeep del profesor para ir a Viridian haciendo una parada en la casa de Leaf para que busque mas ropa de cambio , aprovechando esta situacion su nieto dijo:

** -¿Que paso y porque este viaje tan repentino abuelo? - dijo este **

** -Te lo explicare en el avion , de acuerdo ahora debemos irnos -** respondio secamente este para luego de que la joven suba de nuevo acelerara a fondo el vehiculo , pero estos eran observados por el cazador quien usando un extraño artefacto de rastreado de marca detecto que quienes partian del lugar a toda prisa tambien se llevaban lo suyo penso que posiblemente sea una trampa o un engaño pero al ver arribar a varios personas a un edificio bastante grande decidio seguir el vehiculo bastante molesto e irritado pues esto retrabasa sus planes de un final feliz .

Durante el camino la tranquilidad reinaba todo era risas por parte de Leaf quien estaba muy divertida jugando con Jirachi y Squirtle sin imaginar que pronto todo eso cambiara sin mencionar que posiblemente algo cambie en su forma de ver el mundo .

** -Entonces vendra a Kalos profesor Oak junto con Gary - decia un euforico Ash en un centro pokemon de Ciudad Luminalia ...CONTINUARA**

GRACIAS A TODOS LEER Y COMENTAR HACEN QUE TODO VALGA LA PENA , DESCUIDEN TRATARE DE QUE LOS OTROS FICS TAMBIEN SE ACTUALIZEN RAPIDO

ANTES QUE NADA PERDON LA DEMORA ES QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS EN LA ACTUALIZACION

Amanda GRACIAS POR LEER PERDON LA DEMORA

Fernando GRACIAS POR LEER PERDON LA DEMORA

Lokerd IRAN SUELTOS Y ABRAN SORPRESAS EN KALOS

pdsntk GRACIAS Y ASHTHON DICE QUE TUS FICS SON BUENOS CONTINUALOS

Saulen ABRAN SORPRESAS EN KALOS

Dante TENGO ALGO PLANEADO MUCHO MEJOR

zardX ELLA TODAVIA LO VE COMO UN BEBE PERO CAMBIARA ESO DESPUES

WerewolfMazuko117 GRACIAS POR LEER PERDON LA DEMORA


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Uno de las cosas que , de las cuales a Oak le gustaba , era la posibilidad de viajar a cualquier parte del mundo sin preocuparse por lo gastos ya que la liga Pokemon cubria todo lo necesario mientras realizabas sus investigaciones o convenciones en algunas ocasiones , pero en esta ocasion las cosas eran muy diferentes .Luego de pasar puerta de trasbordo afortunadamente no notaron un pokemon legendario entre ellos mas porque la apariencia de este era la de un peluche lo cual facilito las cosas , si bien en Kanto y Kalos era poco conocido el llevar un pokemon de su tenor haria levantar sospechas por para su fortuna eso no paso pero ahora debia aclarar las cosas con Gary primero .

Durante el viaje que llegaria mañana a Ciudad Luminalia era un descanso despues de tanta tension sufrida anteriormente , recostado en uno de los asientos de primera de clase de su vuelo reflexiono en lo sucedido hasta ahora pensando que ya era hora enfrentar el pasado , asi que mirando a su nieto que se habia dormido quizas por el cansansio provocado por su repentina llegada , se dijo asi mismo que debia contarle una parte de su vida que quizas penso jamas contarle hasta que sea su ultimo dia pero debido a las circunstancias era mejor revelar.

** -Gary despierta necesito decirte algo importante - decia el profesor agitandolo fuertemente .**

** -¿Abuelo , no podrias esperar hasta que lleguemos a Kalos estoy muy cansado ? - respondia este abriendo un poco su ojo .**

**-Es importante y no podemos esperar , debo aprovechar ahora que Delia esta dormida - dijo mientras miraba a la susodicha que estaba al otro lado del pasillo dormida con Jirachi en sus brazos como un peluche igual que una niña pequeña , estaba sola ya que Mister Mime esta en pokeball amigo esto ultimo lo sorprendio ya que no penso que tuviera todo un set de pokeball de varios tipos segun ella las trajo desde Jhoto luego de verlas en una tienda.**

** -¿Ques lo que quieres decirme? - dijo el castaño algo mas despabilado por la seriedad que mostraba su abuelo.**

** -Veras Gary , no siempre fui profesor pokemon cuando ganas la liga pokemon se te abren varias puertas pero entre las mas interesantes son : ser un lider de gimnasio , obtener un beca para el TEC pokemon y ser profesor o ser el campeon defensor de la region ... -relataba Sam mientras que su nieto lo escuchaba atento y algo curioso por la revelacion .**

** -¿Tu elegiste ser profesor desde el principio ? ¿verdad? - agrego este ultimo.**

** -En ese momento elegi ser campeon defensor desconociendo las responsabilidades que eso trae , al principio Agatha quien viajaba conmigo se molesto por la ligereza de mi decision pero me acompàño todo el tiempo ...- relataba mientras Oak mientras le mostraba una foto ya antigua donde estaba ambos mas jovenes , el cabello castaño y camisa morada tenia una expresion de felicidad y confianza ella usando su actual vestido pero mas suelto para entonces algo sonrojada y enojada por obligarla a tomarse esa foto con èl.**

** -¿Ella y tu se conocen desde niños? - pregunto sorprendido el joven .**

** -Somos amigos desde la infancia solo que debido a nuestas profesiones estamos algo distanciados pero estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo ,solo que no me gusta hacerlo bajo estas circunstancias - respondio el adulto algo nostalgico por esas aventuras vividas.**

** -¿Pero que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - dijo nuevamente pues todo se estaba poniendo raro.**

** -Sucedio tres semanas despues de que asumi como campeon , al principio todo era como lo pensaba conferencias , batallas de exhibición y algun que otro retador pero algo que no sabia o al menos yo ignoraba era que al ser "el campeon defensor" esto te obliga a proteger la region siendo un ranger en cubierto pero con mas autoridad - relataba el profersor Gary iba hacer una pregunta pero este giro su mirando hacia la ventana poniendose serio al parecer algun recuerdo lejano volvia - Habiamos estado tras la pista de un grupo de cazadores pokemon de otra region creo que era de Jhoto o Hoenn no recuerdo , los perseguimos por todo Kanto hasta que logramos arrestar a 5 de 6 el otro se dio a la fuga cuando lo emboscamos en la Cueva Digglet ...este ultimo jamas pense que lo volveria a ver -finalizo el mismo.**

** -¿Acaso crees que el haya vuelto por venganza? - argumento Gary.**

** -Eso seria imposible , cuando los interceptamos este se dio a la fuga lo perseguimos por sitios hasta que llego a Ciudad Cereluan por aquel entonces la madre de Misty estaba a cargo del gimnasio ...- relataba mientras su mirada se ensombrecia rememorando los hechos de aquella epoca. **

** -¿Acaso ella logro contenerlo en esa cueva ? - dijo Gary.**

** -No apesar de ser una gran lider ella no era contrincante para èl fue una lastima tenia una gran futuro por delante , quizas si no me hubiera desobecido ella estaria ahora quejandose por el camino que tome . Habia dado alarma e informe a la policia local ya que en aquel los Hombres G no exisitian y los Rangers eran muy escasos sumado a su poca experiencia en ese tipo de casos , creyo que seria sencillo pararlo pero al hacerlo solo dejo huerfanas a sus hijas - respondio Oak con un gran pesar en su voz.**

** -Espera ,¿acaso ellas saben lo que paso? - dijo sorprendido al saber lo que ocurrio en aquel entonces .**

** -Solo sus hermanas mayores , te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes a nadie ni siquiera a Misty esto es un secreto que solo la Liga Pokemon sabe y si te preguntas porque no se nombro a un lider provisional fue su ultima voluntad ; de alguna manera sabia que sus hijas mayores nunca podrian hacerse cargo deseo que su hija menor se haga cargo cuando estuviera lista sin importar lo que pase - respondia antes de que las dudas inundaran el ambiente.**

** -Entonces ¿que paso despues de eso? , es decir lograron encerrarlo , si es asi, escapo de prision - exclamo Gary ya que lo logico y correcto seria eso ..que equivocado estaba.**

** -A eso iba . Luego de escaparse del cerco creado por ella y tras haberla herido de gravedad decido esconderse para nuestra fortuna o desgracia en la cueva celeste pensado que quizas dejariamos la busqueda por fortuna hubo testigos que lo vieron entrar alli , sabia que solo tenia una oportunidad no escuche a Agatha cuando me decia que no debia entrar sin apoyo suficiente , ella no podia seguirme estaba muy ocupada impidiendo que los habitantes de la zona entren por curiosidad pero supongo que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo solo que con mas pokemon heridos - relato dejando un atemorizado a su nieto no todos los dias descubre el lado oscuro del mundo pokemon - Me adentre aun sabiendo que quizas no vuelva a salir , sabiendo que frente a mi tenia una batalla muy dura que iba mas alla de solo debelitar a los pokemon rivales no se cuanto tiempo peleamos luego de encontrarlo cerca de los abismos interiores al final solo quedaron mi Charizard y un Gengar demasiado poderoso , es realmente triste cuando al final de un combate solo tu quedas en pie la victoria sabe a nada y mas cuando vez la flama de tu mejor amigo apagarse frente a tus ojos en su ultimo por protegerme uso anillo igneo la explocion destruyo parte del risco donde estabamos tirando al cazador al vacio y matando a su pokemon . Luego de eso , el caso fue cerrado una semana decide tomar la beca de TEC Pokemon y aceptar el puesto de profesor tambien le di un funeral digno a todos mis pokemon caidos descansando en la parte mas alta de la Torre Pokemon de Pueblo Lavanda - finalizo.**

** -Vaya , no sabia eso de ti...entonces sabes de lo que son capaces pero te enfrentaras a ellos , es decir actualmente solo tienes a Dragnite - replico el joven.**

** -No estoy fuera de practica , ademas el solo es un amigo, pero tengo un plan supongo leiste las investigaciones del **

**Profesor Cipres en Kalos ¿verdad? -dijo poniendo nervioso a Gary quien no habia leido nada debido a que se la paso coqueteando con Leaf o durmiendo durante el viaje a Kanto.**

** -Eeehh si ...claro abuelo es muy interesante en verdad -decia apresurado para salvarse pero era obvio a simple de que jamas vio dicho informe .**

** -Bien supongo sabras sobre el tipo de pokemon descubierto y sus formas evolutivas -dijo para ponerlo a prueba sabiendo que cuando dar muchas excusas estaba mintiendo ya que por lo general siempre era de dar resumenes sobre lo que entendio .**

** -eehhh si claro pero podriamos dejar para cuando lleguemos a Kalos es que no he descansado bien y ademas creo que deberias averiguar donde esta ubicado el laboratorio del Profesor Cipres - tratando de desviar el tema ya que necesitaba descansar .**

** -Como digas pero recuerda que cuando lleguemos , no le digas nada a Ash ni a sus amigos debemos mantener esto en secreto hasta que Agatha se una a nosotros - respondia sabiendo que no leyo , comprendiendo que debia dejarlo descansar ya que pronto las cosas se pondrian muy agitadas. Recostandose el tambien en su asiento cerro sus ojos esperando que el tiempo pase rapido para llegar a su destino.**

Mientras tanto en Kalos una escena un tanto vergonzosa para Citron terminaba.

-**¡Por favor se la novia de mi hermano ! - decia Bonnie mientras se arrodiballa pidiendole a una joven hermosa que se quede con su hermano.**

** -Bonnie deja de hacer eso , me averguenzas - exclamaba su hermano sonrojado por la situacion , mientras extendia el brazo mecanico de su mochila para llevarsela **

** -Alguien debe cuidar de ti cuando yo empiece mi viaje ...por favor dime que lo pensaras - exclama a lo lejos . Serena veia la escana divertida al igual que el azabache , tras una larga jornada de entrenamiento coronada con la noticia de la inminente llegada de su mentor a Kalos.**

** -Es la segunda chica en la semana a la que le propone eso - decia Serena .**

** -Si es cierto pero supongo que ella quiere lo mejor para el - agregaba Ash**

** -¿Cuando dijo que el Profesor Oak vendria a la region ? - Citron volviendo con algo de mal humor queriendo olvidar el mal rato que lo hizo pasar su hermana menor.**

** -Llegara mañana a primera hora vendra con Gary y una amiga de el no me dijo su nombre pero me dijo que vendran para ver el nuevo tipo de pokemon al parecer quiere ver por sus propios ojos como son - respondio obviando el mal caracter de su amigo .**

** -Sera bueno volver a ver al Profersor , me pregunto si me reconocera , no como tu - dijo juguetonamente la rubia poniendo un dedo sobre la boca del azabache , a vista de otros pareceria una pareja de enamorados sino fuera que despues todos reian debido los despistado que fue en su primer encuentro.**

** -A mi tambien me gustaria conocerlo , he leido que sus trabajos sobre los pokemon son fascinantes - agrego el inventor.**

** -Y yo no puedo esperar para desafiar a una batalla pokemon a Gary para que vea lo fuerte que me vuelto desde nuestra ultima pelea y tambien que ella pelee estoy que si tiene una batalla ganara mas confianza en sus habilidades - mirando una pokeball algo particular , esta era una loveball.**

** -¿Crees que este lista para una batalla recuerda que hace unas semanas atras no era capaz ni siquiera ganarle a Chespin ahora si apenas logra hacerle daño a Pacham? - le recordo Citron cuando luego de salir de un Torai Pokemon del cual Serena gano por muy poco vieron una escena que hizo sacar un lado de Ash que pensaron inexistente.**

** -Lo estara lo se , solo debemos darle tiempo y sobretodo confianza en si misma - exclamo el azabache.**

** -Ash tiene razon recuerda que los lazos son muy importantes , en especial porque si son fuertes podra alcanzar con el tiempo la megaevolucion ...- continuaba el rubio pero era interrumpido por este.**

** -Eso no es algo que me importe ahora , si ella esta bien ademas le prometi no forzarla a evolucionar si ella no queria - respondio mientras le sonria y le volvia a guardar en su cinturon... CONTINUARA**

GRACIAS A TODOS LEER Y COMENTAR HACEN QUE TODO VALGA LA PENA , DESCUIDEN TRATARE DE QUE LOS OTROS FICS TAMBIEN SE ACTUALIZEN RAPIDO

ANTES QUE NADA PERDON LA DEMORA ES QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS EN LA ACTUALIZACION

alexissecret GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

WerewolfMazuko117 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

Marcao GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

zardX GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

Lector Luigi GRACIAS POR COMENTAR , EL ENCUENTRO SE PRODUCIRA EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAAAAA A TODOS PERDON POR LA DEMORA , PERO COMO DIJIMOS ANTES ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO TAN RAPIDO COMO PODEMOS PERO AQUI LES DEJAMOS OTRO CAP , ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO , COMENTA SI TE GUSTO O FALTO ALGO**

CAPITULO 8

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM: AMIGOS

Luego de un largo viaje de emergencia por fin llegaron a su destino donde Samuel Oak el aeropuerto de Cuidad Luminalia buscaba una ventaja en esta situación que parecía mas sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción que real pero acostumbrado a las locas aventuras del azabache sabía que solo era el principio, llegados a la recepción decidió poner algunas cosas en claro para su nueva acompañante en privado.

-Gary podrías ir por mi equipaje y el de ustedes debo hacer una llamada primero, Leaf podrías quedarte conmigo. - dijo Oak mientras su nieto asentía algo molesto por usarlo de maletero.

-Claro lo que digas, abuelo - respondió

Esperando que este suficientemente lejos , decidió hablar - Delia antes que nada déjame decirte que quiero cumplas algunas condiciones para que no llames la atención de personas extrañas -el que la haya llamado por su nombre real indicaba que iba en serio más todavía cuando le puso una mano en su hombro nótense la seriedad de este.

-Está bien - respondió la joven.

-Primero: deberás usar en todo momento el nombre de Leaf nadie debe saber tu nombre real sobre todo Ash no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar. Segundo nadie debe saber que lo tienes contigo no sabemos que apariencia tiene el cazador y Tercero más importante no dejes que se aleje de ti pasa lo que pase - advirtió el Profesor claramente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes no pienso alejarme de este pequeñín y por cierto ya avisaste que llegamos? - respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba dormir en su bolso.

-Lo hare ahora mismo pero recuerda lo que acordamos aquí - terminando su charla, su llamada al laboratorio de su colega fue contestada por su secretaria Sophie quien le informa que estaba ayudando a un joven entrenador extranjero en un centro Pokemon en el centro de la ciudad le indico que si podía verlo allí a lo que esta indico que si ya que estará allí también para hacer un trabajo de rutina, con esa información partieron rumbo a su destino luego de que recogieran sus cosas.

Sin embargo no solo ellos llegaron a Kalos también su perseguidor llego pero algo lo molestaba sentía la atmosfera muy primaveral e incluso muy alegre como para ser una region más en el mundo dejo de prestarle atención a eso para enfocarse en su objetivo, llamando a su cliente para informarle a cerca de la situación actual.

-Señor le comento que es posible que tenga su encargo más pronto de lo que espera y posible que no necesita viajar para obtenerlo - Comentaba el cazador a un Holo transmisor que no mostraba la imagen solo había audio.

-Interesante, el localizador indica que estas en Kalos al parecer demostró tener una fuerza increíble y un poder indescriptible para poder haberse movido hasta aquí - comento con una voz gruesa, sin saber lo que pasó en realidad.

-Descuide aún tenemos 17 días a partir de ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que no pueda usar sus poderes - respondió firmemente.

-Entendido solo recuerda que lo necesito antes de que se vuelva a dormir, espero cumplas con tu palabra - dijo cortando la comunicación dejando con la respuesta en la boca a su lacayo. Al terminar la comunicación su benefactor estaba sonriente ya que todo estaba saliendo bien desde su punto de vista además de que al menos esto salí bien.

-¿Cree que podamos esperar que Bodrio cumpla este encargo? digo si lo piensa bien es probable que Alain... - decía Xeros dudando de la capacidad de este.

-Descuida él solo es un plan de respaldo, sé que Alain no me fallara después de todo quiere ver a su pequeña novia sonreír de nuevo - respondía maliciosamente Lysson demostrando su verdadera intención - Por cierto que noticias de él. Xeros obedeció y procedió a darle lo deseado.

En otro lugar, más precisamente en el cerca del centro pokemon un automóvil se detuvo y de ella se bajaron dos personas, un joven de cabellos rojos con traje rojo y negro que hacia juego con una capa y una persona mayor de edad que vestía un vestido de color violeta.

-Repetirme una vez más: ¿por qué hago esto exactamente en la region de las hadas? - decía Lance algo molesto-

-Porque un entrenador de nuestra region está involucrado en un caso de custodia sobre una pokemon con sobredosis de caramelos raros y no está dispuesto a dejarla sola ... además de que es Ash Ketchum de quien hablamos le debemos varios favores ...y no me hagas recordarte lo Jhoto , Hoenn o quizas deba recordarte que Sinnoh o Unova se hubieran perdido ademas tenemos el problemas del Cazador Sombrio entremanos y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible ahora - dijo Agatha seriamente mientras le entragaba unas carpetas a este.

-¿Y esto que es? - dijo dubitativo.

-Es el caso de tu protegido, será fácil pero piden una garantía de parte de alguien superior y ya que estamos lo harás, sus leyes son muy claras respecto a esto - le respondió la elite de los fantasmas - veneno.

-De acuerdo, pero también sé que el Profesor Oak vendrá aquí, crees que deberíamos decirle lo que sucede ahora - agrego el pelirrojo.

-No, cree que solo será una visita para el profesor regional además tiene su atención puesta en su nuevo pokemon ya que ella es un caso especial - respondió mientras avanzaban al centro para el encuentro, que sería algo bastante peculiar ya que una junta conformada por la enfermera Joy, el Prof. Ciprés, una Oficial Jenny, la Campeona Dienta y la líder gimnasio Valeria especialista en los tipos hada. Esta reunión en determinaría que se haría con la pokemon en cuestión, por otro lado el azabache estaba en un entrenamiento algo especial ya que debia ayudar aumentar las habilidades de su Gardevoir, pokemon que adquirió luego de rescatarla de su anterior entrenadora que la obligo a evolucionar a fuerza de caramelos raros ilegales y sin prescripción alguna generando problemas con sus habilidades.

-Una vez usa Psíquico para levantar a Pikachu y azótalo - ordeno el azabache , rodeándolo con la luz azul empezó a levantarlo pero algo paso que la misma fallo desapareciendo en el momento sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma. -No te preocupes volveremos a intentarlo luego probemos con otro intenta atacarlo con Hoja Mágica, Pikachu esquívalo probaremos tu puntería. - genero las hojas pero ninguna llegaba ya que se deshacían antes de llegar o llegaban pero ni siquiera tenían potencia para dañarlo. Desde la ventana del edificio del centro Serena y Citron observaban todo algo preocupados debido a que sus habilidades era variaban con el paso del tiempo pudiendo ser fuerte o débil pero últimamente bajo demasiado.

-Tal parece que Gardevoir está perdiendo su fuerza- dijo Serena

-Se debe a que el efecto de esa sustancia pierde potencia, creo que debemos decirle que no tiene caso seguir intentarlo ella no puede seguir asi - agrego Citron mientras Ash la abrazaba ya que estaba deprimida y se dejó caer, Bonnie intenta ayudarla. Al parecer el avance que tuvo hace días atrás se perdió, regresándola a su pokeball fue con la enfermera Joy quien la llevo para su tratamiento especial.

-No te preocupes Ash estoy segura de que entenderán todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por ella- decía Serena animándolo un poco.

-Ella necesita un amigo - agrego él.

-¿Dónde abre escuchado eso antes?- resonó una voz muy familiar en el ambiente sacando de lugar, volteo y allí estaba.

-¿Lance? que haces aquí - pregunto este sorprendido como sus amigos.

-Vine ayudarte en tu audiencia de mañana , fui informado por la campeona de Kalos, al parecer piden una garantía , sin embargo te observe mientras la entraba y tal parece que es algo bastante malo... - dijo mientras Ash le comentaba los avances , sin embargo su acompañante Agatha todavía estaba afuera pues a quien esperaba todavía no llegaba , luego de unos minutos otro vehículo se detuvo delante del suyo siendo sus pasajeros el Prof. Oak , Ciprés quien por alguna razón venia bastante animado , Leaf y Gary saludándola con la mano ella les devolvió el gesto. Suspirando un poco antes de ingresar este grupo ingreso al establecimiento sorprendiendo un poco a los amigos del azabache quienes se sorprendieron bastante al notar las amistades que hizo a lo largo de su viaje , pero hubo alguien cuya mirada se quedó inmóvil frente a Leaf y se sonrojo bastante por la chica en cuestión : Citron...**CONTINUARA**

**BIEN AMIGOS LES COMENTO PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS , AQUI LOS CARAMELOS RAROS O RARE CANDY TENDRAN UN EFECTO DAÑINO , ES DECIR DARAN FUERZA PERO SOLO TEMPORAL , YA ACLARAREMOS ESTE PUNTO EN EL PROXIMO CAP ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO TERMINAR OTRO FIC QUE ESPERAN **

GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS


End file.
